


Missing Scene

by Frin



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frin/pseuds/Frin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I am really so sorry, but it had to be done! The first spoken words of this are part of the cut scene from Journey's End.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Scene

They all stood on the beach, the decision had been made. Rose still looked very confused. The Doctor in the brown suit put his hand in his pocket and pulled something out.

"Tell you what, here you go..." He threw it to them and the Doctor in blue caught it. 

"Chunk of TARDIS. Grow your own."

"But that takes thousands of years!" he said clutching the coral with reverence.

"No, because..." but the Doctor in brown was interrupted by Donna.

"...if you shatter-fry the plasmic shell and modify the dimensional to a fold-back of 36.3, you accelerate the growth by 59!" Both Doctor's looked at each other with a wry grin.

"Why didn't we think of that?" they said in tandem.

"I'm just brilliant!" said Donna and she truly meant it.

"The Doctor. In the TARDIS. With Rose Tyler. Just as it should be," said the Doctor in brown, his face not showing the loss that he was feeling.

"But I didn't think... what about you? You gonna be alright?" Rose stuttered out her confusion and he knew that it would take a while for her to see it clearly.

"Oh, I've got madam," he said inclining his head towards Donna.

"Human with a Time Lord brain, perfect combination! We can travel the universe forever. Best friends! And equals, just what old skinny boy needs, an equal!" Donna was grinning from ear to ear. The TARDIS grumbled.

"We've got to go, this reality is sealing itself off... forever." said the Doctor in brown. They stared at each other not knowing quite how to say goodbye and then with a nod of his head he turned and followed Donna into the TARDIS.

Rose stood and watched the doors shut, then as the familiar grinding sound started she took a small run towards the disappearing blue box. And then it was gone. She stood there staring at the empty space, not knowing if this was right and then she felt a familiar hand link into hers.

She turned to face him. Her choice.

"We have to move off the beach! Pete is sending a car!" called Jackie, her voice catching in the wind.

"That sounds like a good idea," said the Doctor quietly and they turned together and started to walk up the wet sand.

"Shatter-fry, now that could be difficult, " murmured the Doctor as they struggled up the beach, "but I suppose I might find something within Torchwood that I can adapt. The dimensional stabiliser should be a doddle once it's up and running..." He was muttering and Rose bumped her shoulder against his to get his attention.

"Are you talking about the TARDIS?" she asked and he looked across at her with a smile. His one heart was singing inside his chest. He was happy, finally happy.

"Yes, just trying to work it out. If I can accelerate it by 59 then we could, well... we could... grow one within six months!"

"Really? That quickly?"

"Give or take, would be usable. You and me. In space and time. New new universe? Aye?"

"Would it be exactly the same?"

"Weell... the chameleon circuit would be fully functional... but... I suppose... if you want... for sentimental reasons we could travel back to the nineteen fifties, get her to disguise herself as a police box and then I could disconnect the fragment links so that would undermine the binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary..." He pulled in a deep breath as he stopped walking.

"Doctor?"

"I'm fine!"


End file.
